Classes
In Wings of Destiny, you can create characters from among 4 different classes: Knight, Hunter, Mage and Priest. Knight The Knight has High HP and DEF. Employs melee combat as its primary mode of attack. Able to specialize as either a Crusader or Berserker as the game progresses. An unbeatable melee combatant, basing its primary stats on Strength, the Knight possesses a natural advantage by having the highest HP and Defense of all four classes. The Knight is extremely versatile. As a tank, it can absorb exorbitant amount of damage, generally keeping teammates from harm. When it comes to dealing damage, the Knight can dish out rapid and lethal combos to his enemies. Knight Skills: Mastery of the deadly combat arts allows the Knight to deal great amounts of damage to anyone within range. Unfortunately, the lack of ranged skills can prove to be a stumbling block at times. *(Single-Target) Hack - Default attack. *(Single-Target) Furious Chop - Regular single-target attack. *(Single-Target) Explosive Strike - Advanced single-target attack. *(Single-Target) Charge - Single-target attack that allows you to rapidly move towards a target. *(Directed AoE) Tornado Chop - Primary AOE attack that requires manual control. Causes damage to all enemies hit by the skill. *(Survival) Vigilance - Temporarily decreases all damage taken. *(AoE) Intimidation - Reduces nearby enemy Physical Defense (DEF) and increases their rage. Hunter The Hunter is swift, agile, and quick on the draw. Hunters are a skilled ranged class suitable for players who prefer fighting from a distance. Able to specialize as either a Ranger or Stalker as the game progresses. With superior field of vision, a Hunter's ranged abilities are key for many battles. Renowned for their agility and accuracy, Hunters carefully end their target's existence with the quick draw of their arrow. The killing efficiency of the Hunter is near limitless as they can enchant their arrows with magic spells. Hunter Skills: A skilled, ranged class. Compared to mages, the Hunter has more control over enemy statuses but lacks survival techniques. *(Single-Target) Simple Shot - Default attack skill. *(Single-Target) Piercing Shot - Regular single-target attack. *(Single-Target - Buff) Concentrated Shot - Advanced single-target attack. *(Single-Target) Impact Shot - Powerful single-target attack that pushes enemies back and inflicts Dazed. *(AoE - Buff) Cloud Splitting Arrow - Deals damage to all enemies in a straight line. Also reduces Movement Speed of affected targets. *(Directed AOE) Rain of Arrows - An AOE attack that requires manual control. *(Survival) Escape - Temporarily increases your Movement Speed. Mage The Mage possesses destructive power and an innate ability to control enemy targets. Able to specialize as either a Sage or Warlock as the game progresses. With the ability to wield powerful ranged spells, Mages are the main source of damage for a team. A master of the mysterious elements, the Mage is a fearsome class that manipulates nature for devastating effects.Though inept at frontline battles, a wide array of AOE and Single-target spells can usually turning the tide of the battle. Mage Skills: Strong Magic Damage and status control. Weak against multiple enemies at once. *(Single-Target) Magic Blast - Default attack skill. *(Single-Target) Fireball - Regular single - Target attack. *(Single-Target - Buff) Lightning Strike - Advanced single-target attack. *(AOE) Energy Assault - AOE attack. *(AOE) Blizzard - Deals damage to all enemy targets in the skill area. *(Survival) Magic Shield - Creates a protective shield to absorb damage. *(Survival) Teleport - Teleports you to a specific location. Priest Able to amass vast amount of spiritual energy, the Priest is an expert healer and can remove many debuffs. Able to specialize as a Cleric or Inquisitor as the game progresses. Arguably the most important profession and the backbone of any team, priests are support professions that are responsible for healing allies. Bestowed with both radiant & dark magic, priests are capable of both support and curse spells. Priests are a force to be reckoned with as they can deal severe damage over time. Priest Skills: Strong support role, equipped with various spells that that compliment each other. *(Single-Target) Holy Flare - Default attack skill. *(Single-Target - Buff) Absolution - Regular single-target attack/single-target heal. *(Single-Target) Infusion - Single-target restoration/damage-over-time attack. *(Single-Target) Disintegrate - Powerful single-target attack that reduces target's damage value. *(AOE) Bestow - Continually heals nearby allies over time. *(AOE) Circle of Refuge - Summons a magic circle that deals continual damage to enemy targets while continually healing allied targets within. *(AOE - Buff) Blessing - Increases ally Max HP. Category:Classes